


【露中】火星上会有苹果花

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 蓝星末世背景联合政府军元帅露x科学家耀我们走遍茫茫宇宙，星辰将与盛开的大地相遇。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【露中】火星上会有苹果花

Всю вселенную проехать и пройти. Звёзды встретятся с Землёю расцветающей. 

——————我们走遍茫茫宇宙，星辰将与盛开的大地相遇。

\- 

“如果我死了，你会在我墓前献花吗？”

“这已经是第九十八次了，伊万先生。”王耀躲开男人即将触摸到他发丝的手，紧皱着眉，做出一副不耐烦的样子“答案依然是不会，无论您问多少遍，都是不会。”

“已经没有墓地供人安葬了，伊万。”

王耀的背影印在他眼底，舱门关闭的瞬间伴随着文件甩到桌面猛烈撞击的巨响。

这是回到近地空间站的第二周，国际政府终于通过了那份被称为“潘多拉最后的礼物”的提案。

一切都在意料之中，他毫不惊讶。

直到王耀出现在他面前。

-

在他还是联合政府军少将时，就已经见过王耀了。东方人的面孔在人群中十分显眼，尤其是像他那样的——美的惊心动魄的人。

伊万一眼就记住了他。

他穿着白色实验服的样子耀眼极了，和西伯利亚平原上一望无际的雪地如出一辙，洁白而无杂质。长时间的注视，甚至会让人失明。

很少有学者能如此从容不迫地面对他。

“布拉金斯基少将，我是这个项目的负责人，合作愉快。”

东方男人的手修长又细腻，温软的体温从掌心传来，轻易在他脑海里雕刻出瑰丽的花纹。他心如同地表因寒冷而结霜布雪，而王耀睫毛微垂，刮刀一般将那层厚重霜雪如油彩般剥落。

“耀，这颗星球还有救吗？”

“我们还拥有希望。”东方男人歪着头轻笑，伊万在他的眼睛里见到了地球多年未见的阳光。

他也曾抓住过这道光。

他知道自己身上每一处抓痕与伤疤，就像熟悉他的体温和呼吸那样，他熟悉他的身体，熟悉每一处细节。他曾拥着他与他们的信仰与理想一同安眠。

如果不是亲眼所见，他不会相信那双总是平静如深潭的琥珀眼睛，也会燃烧跳跃着那样的柔情。

所以他恨。 

“四处都是焦土，地表再也无法长出植物了，伊万。”

他向着王耀的背影伸出手，却只抓住了空气中弥漫的尘土与风沙。

地表的人类搬入地下掩体，一片废墟之下，只剩钢筋混凝土的残骸。人类曾引以为傲的古迹、教堂、高塔……悉数摧毁于这一场人为的浩劫。

唯一的地表建筑，只剩下国际政府宇宙空间地表实验室。

如果再回到那一年，伊万拼了命也会去阻止那些人类愚蠢的举动。

他会选择毫无保留的相信王耀。

可是他没有。

-

“王耀先生会作为这项火星计划的技术支持参加此次任务。”国际政府的指令不容违抗“这是事关人类文明生死存亡的重要项目，布拉金斯基元帅，希望您理解。”

伊万仰坐在指挥椅上捂着脸大笑起来，他拒绝王耀的加入，可无论怎样据理力争，都会被否决。

确实是国际政府的一贯作风。

他是抱着必死的决心接下这个任务的，但不意味着他愿与昔日的恋人一同赴死。

“一起死有什么不好的。”娜塔莉娅看着屏幕那头的兄长“我倒是想跟您一起去太空，一起赴死。”

“你不懂”伊万摩挲着领口的纽扣，那是多年前他从王耀衣服上扯下来的，他现在还记得那天王耀涨红的脸，和自己胸口遭拳头重锤的痛觉。

“别笑了，真恶心。”娜塔莉娅不是第一次见到伊万露出这种笑容了，起初她还会为自家哥哥的爱情故事而痛哭流涕，时间一长却只觉得腻得发酸。

她的哥哥并不懂如何爱一个人，更不会表达爱。王耀虽是个偷偷闯入的意外，却依然无法改变这一点。

“他怎么可能爱我呢，他连自己都不爱。”

娜塔莉娅始终记得王耀说这句话的时候，半张脸都藏在白炽灯的阴影里，手上记录数据的笔丝毫没有停顿，提起伊万就像说起一个全然无关的陌生人，那些温存与回忆全被他堆叠在荒芜的地表之上，随着那些辉煌的人类文明一同风化。

他已经把所有温柔都给你了，还不算爱吗。娜塔莉娅觉得自己的导师有些贪得无厌。

“哥哥，你说…火星上真的会有苹果花吗？”

“会有的…我会尽我所能…”尽我所能，争取最大程度的希望。

不会再犯同样的错误。

不会再让唯一的阳光消失了。

这不是他第一次执行火星任务。人类对火星的探索几百年前就开始了，倾角、自传周期、固态水源…每一次更精准的数据都逐渐为人类构筑起宏伟的梦境。

“那颗离地球最近，和地球最像的火星，真的会有生命存在吗？”伊万曾如此问着怀里的恋人。

恋人仰起头凝视着天花板，伊万知道他那是在看天上的星星。

“会有的，但不是现在。”他的指尖划过伊万的脸颊“我会为火星，造一个磁场。”

伊万曾把那当做逗自己的戏言。

他无论如何也没想到，他们此行竟是要去实现那个戏言。

-

“王耀，如果我死了你会在我的墓前献上花吗？”伊万第九十九次拦住了他此生唯一的爱人。

“不会，伊万先生。”斯拉夫人的偏执总是令王耀头疼。这么多年过去，他竟一点都没变。

这一回伊万没有震怒，而是如释重负地笑了。

飞船已经在计算的轨道上运行了一周，此前他们登陆过那颗红色的星星，荒芜的样子与此时的地球别无二致。

火星拥有孕育生命的一切条件，除了大气层。

“说实在的，哥哥，现在不是最佳时期。”娜塔莉娅摇晃着腿，作为留在地表的技术人员，她推算过近期的太阳活动状态“太阳风就要来了，火星那颗没有磁场的星球抵挡不住的。”好不容易积攒的那可怜的稀薄大气层会再次被太阳风吹走。

屏幕那头的伊万没有说话，只是低着头让她看不清他的表情，王耀白炽灯下的脸和此刻的兄长重合在一起。

“你真不考虑拉着王耀私奔吗？目前地球的储备资源足够我们活到一百五十岁。”

“这是我的责任，娜塔莉娅。”

也是王耀的梦想。 

“已经没有墓地供人安葬了，伊万。”王耀的声音再次回荡在他的耳边。

真是折磨人啊，小耀。

王耀是知道太阳再次进入了活跃期的，只是这次的机会千载难逢，百年内都不会再有这样恰到好处的切入角度了。

如果要完成那个构想，仅有这一次机会。

“小耀，这个送你。”

“我说过不要再送我这些无意义的东西…”王耀抬头，目光却被一盆植物幼苗挡住“…你，你哪来的泥土？”地球上已经没有可以长出植物的土了，连那些维持人类生命的食物，也不过是用不可再生能源合成的营养素而已。

“是火星的土。”伊万笑着把花盆塞到王耀手里“你看，火星的土壤能够长出植物。这次是向日葵，以后还会有梨花、会有苹果花。”

伊万许久没见过这样的王耀了，自从那次在国际空间站重逢，他还没看到王耀笑过，哪怕只是这样，眼睛亮晶晶的，像多年前那样。

“我当然是知道，火星的土能长出植物。”他终究还是没能狠下心来对伊万继续冷着脸“种子不会是你从资料库偷出来的吧？”

“怎么会，我可是地球的宇宙空间战略总指挥，伊万布拉金斯基大元帅。一颗种子，还不是一句话的事。”

“你又当我是傻子，伊万。”这是数据库中最后一颗向日葵种子，他们彼此心知肚明。

“如果这一次不能成功的话，是不是最后一颗又有什么意义呢。”伊万挽起王耀的手“等它长大，我们把它的种子留下，种在火星上，种一大片花田。”

“好。”王耀笑了，他反握住伊万的手。男人的手比以往更加粗糙，然而如此厚重的茧也未能包裹住伊万指尖的冰凉。

-

“我是坚定的唯物主义者，伊万。”

“但我却希望神明能宽恕我们。”

距离进入既定人造磁场建设轨道还有五小时，王耀第一次主动和伊万搭起了话，眼睛却目不转睛的盯着操作台前的仪表盘，机器上方的指针微弱而无规律的波动着。

“神明也会听无神论者的祈祷。”他伸手抚摸着王耀柔软的头发，这一次他没有躲开，反而往伊万的身边靠了靠，如同一只幼崽，获取着安全感。

伊万克制不住地狂喜，丢失多年的珍宝，终于被他找了回来。他扣住王耀的头，压抑了许久的情感在顷刻之间爆发，他看着他弯软睫毛下澄澈的眼睛，几乎要将整个灵魂都探进去，炽热地燃烧他的意志和身体。

王耀回应着，积压在心头的积雪一并被滚烫的温度融化，他抖落一身盔甲，在末日下的回忆与理智中失控。

如果再重来一次，伊万一定会在最后王耀推开他后毫不犹豫的将他箍在怀里，对他一遍一遍说：我爱你。

-

亲爱的娜塔莉娅：

见字如面，也许你已经通过地球的广播得知了这个喜讯，我们已经成功的将人造磁场放置于太阳与火星之间的既定轨道上。

这股磁场会庇护火星的大气层，使它免于太阳风与太阳射线的侵蚀。用不了多久，那些本坚不可摧的苦难都会像这里的冰雪一样消融，人类带来的种子会在异乡的土壤扎根生长，人类的文明也会在此处重见阳光——就像您的兄长说的那样：火星上会开出苹果花。

如此喜讯本由布拉金斯基元帅本人来传达，只是他近来都把自己锁在火星的基地里，一言不发地盯着遥远的太阳。

我原本对布拉金斯基元帅所知甚少，在军官们眼里，他永远冷静而强大。即使在太阳风袭来时，也坚定的冲在前列，我们都知道，那时他抱着必死的决心。

可他失误了。

他输给了一个叫王耀的东方人。我想你一定听过他的名字，他是个优秀而美丽的科学家。

也许是因为熟知控制台和太阳的动向，那个叫王耀的男人早早就准备好了一切——准备好了牺牲他自己。

猛烈的风席卷着半敞的舱门，压缩着舱内仅有的空气，金属设施在撞击下吱吱作响——我们都以为，任务会以失败告终。

直到他锁死了最后的舱门，戴着不足以支撑他返回的装备奔向了磁场体。

我第一次见到那样的布拉金斯基元帅，他涨红着眼睛，敲打着舱门，强而有力的嘶吼声震得我几乎失聪。他截断了一节舱囊，把我们留在原地，跟着那位东方人一同冲入了席卷而来的太阳风暴。

王耀在太阳风冲垮装置前的最后一刻启动了装置。不幸的是，在强烈的射线下，他的身体也跟着衰弱下来。

布拉金斯基元帅抱着那瘦小的身体回到了飞船，却没再开口说过任何一句话。

我们时常私下感叹那位黑头发的东方人竟是如此无畏而勇敢，他不仅救了我们，还拯救了全人类的命运。

等到地表的任务完成后，就带着种子来火星吧，再过十几年，或是几十年，这里就会山花遍野了。

罗利纳提斯少将敬上

-

人类在火星开启了新纪元。

就像宇航员和科学家说的那样，火星上开满了苹果花。

阳光与星星的光辉再次照耀在人类文明之上。孩子们的笑声回荡在山野，他们唱着悠扬而轻快的童谣，歌颂着这个时代的英雄，也警示着曾经犯下的过错。

伊万久违的换上了正装，打理好每一根发丝，衬衫的领口上仍是多年前的那颗纽扣，上面的花纹已经磨损得看不出面貌。

他提着木制的箱子，越过苹果树林、穿过森林与溪流、踏过覆盖着青苔的石板，再次回到了国际政府航天的实验室。

人们对着曾经的布拉金斯基元帅驻足敬礼，又目送着他离开。

实验室里有个没人知道的房间，它位于高楼的最顶层，屋顶开着巨大的玻璃天窗，屋内铺满鲜花与红色的绸缎。

伊万隔着水晶窗看着自己此生挚爱，他还像当年一样，那样年轻、那样美丽。他伸出满是皱纹的手，有那么些许的恍惚与迟疑，又摇摇头，笑着把人小心揽入怀里。

“小耀，我带你去看外面的花田吧。”

-

“爸爸，我在哪都找不到万尼亚爷爷。他去哪了？”

“妈妈说，舅舅去找他的恋人了。”

“恋人？万尼亚爷爷有恋人吗？”

“有的。”娜塔莉娅缓慢地移动到男孩面前“他的恋人，可是个美丽的人。”

娜塔莉娅再次想到王耀藏在白炽灯阴影下的脸，那张脸逐渐清晰了起来，带着柔和又温柔的笑意。

“他怎么可能爱我呢，他连自己都不爱。”

娜塔莉娅终于明白了王耀这句话的真正含义，她听到自己的兄长对着水晶窗买醉，她听到他呢喃着“你爱所有人，却唯独不爱我。”

“你真是个狡猾的狐狸…你早就做好了这个打算对吧…你一定要献花的人…变成我……”

-

伊万抱着王耀来到向日葵花海，这是那颗小向日葵结出的种子。一年又一年，从一棵，到几十棵、几百棵…再到现在满布山丘的花海。

它们在风中如海浪般舞动着，远山的云雾，过滤一层太阳的紫外线，将大地镀上柔和的金光。

他打开木制的箱子，发黄的信纸四散开来。那上面有王耀的字迹，也有他的。箱子是王耀的妹妹寄过来的，几千封信纸，伊万不眠不休整整读了七天。他拿着墨水和笔，一封一封写着收件人再也看不到的回信，拙劣的情话和炽热的感情——他终于可以肆无忌惮的对着王耀说爱。

他将书信一封一封展开，又一封一封读给身边的恋人，空气中弥漫着阳光与青草的气味。

他总是会与他再次相遇，伊万对此深信不疑。恋人握在手中的指尖仿佛有了温度，伊万听到心脏猛烈跳动的声音。

琥珀色的眼睛映入伊万的眼底，推开层层波澜。

他向着伊万伸出手。

“这里真美啊，万尼亚。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇天问升空时就想写的文
> 
> 写完发现完全没把想表达的东西都表达出来…
> 
> 谨以此献给梦想与宇宙的勇气与浪漫
> 
> 灵感来源于在油管偶然刷到的前苏联歌曲
> 
> 《火星上会有苹果花》
> 
> Жить и верить - это замечательно. 
> 
> Перед нами - небывалые пути: 
> 
> Утверждают космонавты и мечтатели, 
> 
> Что на Марсе будут яблони цвести. 
> 
> Хорошо, когда с тобой товарищи, 
> 
> Всю вселенную проехать и пройти. 
> 
> Звёзды встретятся с Землёю расцветающей, 
> 
> И на Марсе будут яблони цвести. 
> 
> Я со звёздами сдружился дальними, 
> 
> Не волнуйся обо мне и не грусти. 
> 
> Покидая нашу Землю, обещали мы, 
> 
> Что на Марсе будут яблони цвести!


End file.
